Forgotten Reality
by lelounatsu
Summary: what happens if Haruhi Forgot everything? Her life,friends and special someone...But at the same time having another... TamakixHruhixKyoya Rated K to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all the readers who was kind enough to read this. This is my very first fan fiction and hopefully not the last one... I hope you like this story.

I don't own OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB it only belongs to Hatori Bisco.

I'm a new in this writing stuff so If you find the sequencing of the story rather strange, wrong grammar and wrong spelling please bear with me for a while guys…thanks...

* * *

><p>"What? Say that again Hikaru" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru over his phone, fear and worry could be seen in his violet eyes. "You need to be here, we need you, SHE needs you" Hikaru replied.<p>

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible" Tamaki said while burying his hands to his blonde locks. "What place again?" he asked. "Ootori University Hospital" the red-head replied the hangs up the phone.

"Haruhi" Tamaki sighed, looking at the picture of the host club, tears forming in his eyes.

"So what did he say?" Kaoru asked his older twin, "He said he's coming ASAP" Hikaru replied. Kaoru looked around the hospital hall, there he found Hunny sitting on the bench hugging his usa-chan, and Mori leaning on the wall.

"What's taking them so long?" Hikaru thought, while looking at his twin who was being a lot more shaky than usual. "Haruhi" he thought then burying his face over his palms and lean against the wall.

"Hikaru" Kaoru said while patting his brother's broad shoulder.

"This is all my fault! If it wasn't for that stupid ladder Haruhi wouldn't be in that state" Hikaru said then punches the wall, crying. "Don't blame yourself it's an accident" Kaoru said while trying to calm his brother.

"We don't blame anyone, especially you Hika-chan" Hunny walking towards the twins with Mori not far behind.

"Minna…" Hikaru sighed and somewhat smiled at the rest of the host club.

* * *

><p>Tamaki dashed through the hallways of the Suou Corp. he quickly jumped to his limousine and headed back to the Suou 1st mansion.<p>

Tamaki was restless all throughout the 10 minute ride to the mansion. He quickly entered his room, threw his briefcase on his king size bed. He then dialed his phone "Book me for a flight to Japan today" he said "yes, young master" the receptionist answered.

Then he quickly rummage to his room sized closet for a change clothes, grabbed his checkbook and phone and put it in a small bag and quickly ran out of the door. He didn't even bother to look at himself in the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Yo, minna" a familiar voice entered the host club's ears<p>

"Kyouya!" everyone except for Mori yelled and quickly surrounded the shadow king.

"How's Haruhi?" Hikaru quickly asked

"Is she alright?" Kaoru added

Kyoya looked at the twins with grimace, "We don't know yet, but the doctors were able to stabilize her condition for now, we don't know how long she'll stay that way" he sighed. "How about Tamaki did you already informed him about what happened?" the shadow king asked.

"Uh-huh, Hikaru called him earlier" Hunny answered. "He's on his way now" Mori added.

"I hope he gets here soon, Haruhi needs all the support she can get" Kyoya then looked at the emergency room sign.

* * *

><p>"OUT OF THE WAY!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards the entrance door of the mansion.<p>

Then suddenly from out of nowhere, 2 men in suit blocked the entrance. "What the-?" Tamaki stopped then again charged towards the door "I said, get OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Stop this foolishness Tamaki!" the all familiar cold voice echoed across the lobby. "Grandmother!" Tamaki stopped.

"You are not to leave this mansion or France, you are Suou's heir, and you are responsible to all our family's assets" Tamaki's grandmother yelled "Do you plan on copying the actions of your parents, you're stupid mother and foolish father and I think that's only thing you inherited from them…" his grandmother added "Foolishness"

Tamaki stood there motionless; he gritted his teeth after hearing his grandmother badmouthing the people who gave him life.

"Shut up…." Tamaki said

"What? What did you say to me?" Shizue angrily asked her grandson

"I said SHUT UP!" Tamaki glared at Shizue "You don't have the right to imprison me in this forsaken mansion or whatever it is called, and don't you dare talk about my parents that way they provided me all the things that I cherish now unlike you whose the only important things is business and money!" tamaki snapped.

Shizue froze and quietly watched his grandson ran out of the door.

"To the airport!" Tamaki said to the driver

"Hang on Haruhi…" he thought

"Should we go after him, madam?" one of the guards asked.

"No, it's alright let him go" Shizue smiled and walked away.

"You are one lucky girl, Haruhi Fujioka" Shizue thought as she looked outside the window.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, young men" the doctor asked "Are you relatives of Haruhi Fujioka?"<p>

"No, she doesn't have any more living relatives" Kaoru answered.

"But, were close friends'' Hunny said

"Very well" the doctor said while looking at his medical record "Ms. Fujioka suffered from internal bleeding and a broken shoulder blade" the doctor explained.

"But is she going to be fine?" Kyoya asked.

"For the time being, yes…but we don't know how long will it stay that way" the doctor added

"No! This can't be happening!"Hikaru yelled

"Calm down, Hikaru" his twin said

"This is all my fault!" Hikaru said then ran away

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said and can running after his brother.

Hikaru ran through the white hallways of the hospital and eventually reached the penthouse.

"Hikaru, please stop!" Kaoru yelled as he chases his brother.

"Please… Hikaru you have to calm down" Kaoru panting

"This is all my fault Kaoru, all my fault…" Hikaru sighed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. "It's not your fault, it's an accident and nobody is blaming you for anything especially me…" Kaoru said tearfully.

"B-but…" Hikaru tried to protest.

"No But's Hikaru" Kaoru said while wriggling his finger back and forth.

"Come on Hikaru, everyone's waiting for us… Kaoru patted his brother's shoulder and headed back together.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Host Club waited anxiously for any news about their beloved Haruhi. "Minna~" The twins said panting. Kyoya looked at the twins coldly then smiled. "Where have you been?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow "I can't risk going to the Information desk just to page you two and ruining my reputation as the successor of this hospital by bringing idiots!" Kyoya chuckled. The twins smiled nervously in reply.<p>

After 5 grueling hours of waiting, the lolli-shota host already fell asleep in the bench, while the rest of the guys waited patiently for the results. Then the emergency room door flung opened and then a doctor comes out.

"How is she?" Kyoya quickly asked then a stretcher came out quickly with more doctors following. There they saw the small fragile body of the Haruhi. Her head bandaged and bruises all over her petite shoulder.

Kyoya's face went pale and the same as the rest of the Host.

"Fujioka Haruhi's condition—"the doctor answered

"KYOYA!" a familiar voice echoed across the hallways of the hospital. "Well,

At least he's already here…" Mori said while looking at his watch.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Chapter 1 is done… This is my very first fanfic, please review (if I get more than one review, I'll update the next chapter) Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but please no Flames thanks…

-LelouNatsu-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it….**_

_**Silentmusician202's2lazy sorry for the confusion of the story, I'll try my best to improve it, thanks for noticing it…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC it only belongs to Hatori Bisco.**_

* * *

><p>"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled while running towards the group.<p>

"How is she?" Tamaki catching his breath. He looked like he just finished a marathon, he's sweaty and out of breath.

Tamaki then realized that Haruhi was in the stretcher in front of him. He quickly went to the front to see how bad Haruhi is.

"Tamaki" Kyoya then pulled the blonde out of the way.

"W-what happened? Why is she like that?" Tamaki tearfully said.

"Were just about to find out" Kyoya then looked at the doctor

"Haruhi Fujioka as I said before had internal bleeding and a broken shoulder blade" the doctor started

"We were able to stop her bleeding and were able to reset her shoulder blade"

"Thank God…" Kyoya sighed

"So she's going to be fine?" Tamaki butted in.

"Were still not sure, from the amount of that injuries that she sustained, I was really surprised that she made it through" the doctor added.

"But you said you were able to stabilize her!" Kyoya yelled.

"Calm down Kyoya…" Tamaki puts his hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, we were able to stabilize her, but because of her head injury the patient is in a state of coma, and we don't know when or will she wakes up." The doctor said and then quickly followed the stretcher.

Kyoya clenched his fists "ARRRGHH!" He yelled then punches the wall

Tamaki could only watch as his best friend punches the wall over and over.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru waited for Tamaki and Kyoya outside Haruhi's private ICU room.<p>

"There they are." Hikaru said pointing to the tall men walking towards them.

Grimace could be seen clearly on their faces, the twins then run to meet the guys.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked

The two men could just look away from the twins.

"It's about Haruhi isn't it?" kaoru said

Kyoya nods "Haruhi is in coma, and we don't know whether she'll wakes up or not" he said

The twins were shocked by the news.

* * *

><p>Hikaru seated on the waiting bench outside the ICU, Tamaki then approaches him.<p>

"Hikaru I want to know what really happened" Tamaki said to Hikaru sternly.

"Tono…" Hikaru looked at the blonde

"Fine, I'll tell you…" Hikaru sighed

FLASHBACK…

"Haruhi get down from there! I'll continue it later!" Hikaru shouted at Haruhi

"Just a little bit more Hikaru, I'm almost done!" Haruhi replied

"Okay, but just be careful!" Hikaru added

"Wow, Haruhi sure know what she's doing…" Kaoru walking towards his twin.

"Yeah, she's just perfect…" Hikaru said

"Really Hikaru?" Kaoru teasingly said

"What? " Hikaru turned tomato after hearing his brother just said

"Hey guys! I have good news Tamaki would be attending our graduation ball!" Hunny yelled cheerfully as he enters the music room, with Mori not far behind.

"Really?" Kaoru yelled in excitement

"You don't have to be overly excited to it" Hikaru pouted

"Don't be such an apple Hikaru, besides we haven't seen Tama-chan lately nee~?" Hunny said to Hikaru

"Whatever…" Hikaru said then walks away.

"Just ignore him, hunny-senpai" a tall dark haired man entered the room

"KYO-chan! Where have you been?" Hunny asked the shadow king

"Anyway, how the decoration doing?" Kyoya asked his senpai

"Very good! Look Kyo-chan, Haruhi is almost done with all the decoration!" Hunny said happily.

"Hey Haruhi, how your work doing?" Kyoya asked her

"I'm almost done! I can't wait for the graduation ball Tamaki-senpai is gonna be there isn't he?" Haruhi said

"Still…" Kyoya thought

"Okay then, everyone get back to work we still have things to do!" Kyoya said to the other members of the club then moved to the next room.

*CRASH!*

"What the? What's that noise?" Kyoya quickly asked

"I'll go check…" Hikaru voluntarily said then runs towards the next room  
>"HARUHI!" Hikaru's voice echoed from the next room<p>

"What the-?" Kyoya quickly entered the room

Kyoya then quickly kneeled next to Haruhi trying to revive her, and then warm blood oozed out of her head.

"Mori-senpai call an ambulance!" Kyoya yelled over his senior"

"Haru-chan? " Hunny cried as he holds on to Kaoru's sleeve

"Come on we need to get Haruhi to a hospital as soon as possible!" Hikaru tearfully yelled at the rest of the guys

…END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

><p>"Then we brought her here…" Hikaru finishes<p>

Tamaki looked at Hikaru; He knew that Hikaru was blaming himself about what happened to Haruhi.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Hikaru" Tamaki tried to comfort him

Hikaru was rather angry after hearing his senpai told him. He clenched his fist, gritted his teeth and tried not to hit his senior.

"Shut up, you wouldn't feel the same way as we do…" Hikaru snapped back at the blonde

"You left us, especially Haruhi, you were aware of her feelings towards you but you still chose to obey your grandmother…" Hikaru added

Tamaki stopped for a moment, he stared at Hikaru. He knew that Hikaru was blaming himself about what happened to Haruhi.

"I didn't choose my grandmother over you guys, you know the reason…" Tamaki tried to explain

"I didn't know that things would turn out this way…" He added

Hikaru looked at his senior; he could not rouse himself to be angry towards him. Then he looked across the corridor and found the rest of the host club.

"Tell that to them" Hikaru pointed at the rest of guys who were listening to their conversation.

Tamaki then looked up and saw the worried faces of his classmates. Tamaki tried not to cry in front of them

"Minna~" Tamaki started.

Kaoru looked at his twin with solemn eyes, and then looked at Tamaki.

"It's alright Tono, we understand you're in a situation that you really have no other choices" Kaoru said then wipes some tears in his eyes.

"We don't blame anyone about what happened to Haruhi, and we could only hope for her safety" Kyoya said as he fixed his glasses.

Tamaki could not believe what his classmate just said to him. He could not hold on his tears any longer and let it flow down his chheks.

"Arigatou~" tamaki said

"Don't cry tama-chan, haru-chan will be …all r-right…*sniff*" Hunny comforted Tamaki while trying to stop crying.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes Tamaki was able to stop crying and was finally able to gather enough strength to enter Haruhi's room. The room was dead silent, only the sound of the Heart monitor and the life support could be heard. Tamaki then reaches for Haruhi's cold hand and gave it a squeeze.<p>

"I never realized that Haruhi was hurt this bad" Tamaki said to the rest of the guys

"Who would do such a terrible thing to our Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"I could name one…" Kyoya replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry guys if my construction of the story wasn't good, but I'm trying my best to learn and improve by the following chapters...<strong>_

_**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BUT PLEASE I'M STILL NEW DON'T FLAME ME! –WAILS-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 guys…

I was totally excited in updating this story so here goes…

I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB it belongs to HATORI BISCO.

* * *

><p>"I could name one…" Kyoya replied<p>

Everyone focused their attention to the Shadow king.

"W-who could do such a thing to Haru-chan?" Hunny quickly asked

Kyoya then scanned his folder which he was holding since they arrived at the hospital. Hikaru held Haruhi's hand as he awaits his senpai's answer.

"Tonerre Éclair" Kyoya said sternly.

"I should have known!" Kaoru yelled

"W-wait guys, Éclair? Come on..." Tamaki protested

Hikaru quickly stood up and charged towards his senior then pushing him against the wall. Tamaki tried to resist but Hikaru suddenly became too strong to overcome.

"Say that Again you jerk!" Hikaru yelled while clenching his fist above Tamaki's face

"How could you defend a person who we think is one of the reasons behind this tragedy? Hikaru yelled at Tamaki's face

Tamaki couldn't look at Hikaru straight. He knew that even he tried to explain Hikaru wouldn't even listen.

"Listen…Hikaru let me explain…" Tamaki sighed.

"Éclair couldn't have done it, it's impossible, besides she's in France" Tamaki explained

Hikaru took a breath and quickly let go of his senpai's sleeves, then threw him an angry stare.

"Tamaki, I understand that you wouldn't want any persons get involve with this-"Kyoya said to Tamaki

"Fine, but still we need to have a clearer suspect." Tamaki replied

"Of course I wouldn't let the person behind this easily" Kyoya replied with a grin

* * *

><p>Kyoya quietly entered Haruhi's room and then sat at the chair next to her bed. Kyoya stared at Haruhi's pale face then reaches for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.<p>

"Haruhi… I don't know if you hear me or not but I know you're going to stay with us…" Kyoya said to the sleeping brunette.

"I don't know how I will continue living if I lose you Haruhi, so please hang in there..." Kyoya continued

"You've been hurt too many times already, with Tamaki, your mother and father, and now this…"Kyoya said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I won't let you get hurt any longer Haruhi; I can't just stand here watching you like this every single day… Haruhi…. I…. Love you…." Kyoya said then kissed her hand with tears falling in his cheeks.

"I love you Haruhi." Kyoya finally said then dozed off to sleep besides Haruhi.

The host club stayed at Haruhi's side day and night. They took turns in looking after her during the day and night.

* * *

><p>*RIIIIING…..RIIIIING…..*<p>

"Moshi moshi? Suou Tamaki here" Tamaki answered his phone

"Tamaki-kun? It's Éclair…"

"Éclair? How are you?" the blonde cheerfully replied.

"I heard about Fujioka – san's accident so I called…" Éclair replied

"Is that so? She's fine but still unconscious… btw where are you now?" Tamaki asked

"I'm heading to Japan now, I have a previous engagement in there that I need to attend to… Could I drop by then?" Éclair formally asked

"O-okay, you can drop by anytime, but most likely you'll find me in Kyoya's hospital. "The blonde replied

"Thanks Tamaki-kun I'll see you then" Éclair then hangs the phone.

*END OF PHONE CALL*

"Everything's going according to plan…" Éclair said to herself

"The host club in panic and Haruhi in coma this is just perfect…" she thought

"Fujioka Haruhi can't stop me from getting Tamaki from her" Éclair then laughs devilishly.

* * *

><p>Kyoya waited outside for the nurse to finish changing Haruhi's IV and checking her vital signs.<p>

He watched as the nurse fixing Haruhi's life support hooked in her mouth and injecting her with some kind of drug.

"I know it hurts Haruhi, but please just hang in there…" Kyoya whispered to himself

"Kyoya –senpai?" Hikaru called his senpai.

Kyoya then glanced at the red haired and walk towards him.

"uh… Hunny- senpai called earlier, he said that they will be out of town for the week and can't come to the hospital." Hikaru said

"It's alright, we already bothered those two long enough, we could take care of this from here on right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that Haruhi recovers properly" Hikaru nodded in reply.

"Kyoya! Hikaru!" Tamaki called as he ran across the hallway

"How's Haru…hi…" Tamaki asked then looked at Hikaru

Hikaru gave tamaki a cold look and then walks away from the blonde.

"Hikaru…" Tamaki said with weary eyes.

"Let him go, give him some time to think okay?" Kyoya then pats Tamaki on his shoulder.

"Affirmative madam, Tamaki Suou is here…" a man in a black suit said over the phone

"Okay, just stay there and I'll come over later…." Hangs the phone

* * *

><p>*KNOCK KNOCK*<p>

"Come in its not locked…" Kaoru answered

The door slowly opened and then a tall petite brunette entered then gently closing the door.

"bonjour, bonne journée à vous tous" Éclair greeted the host club

"oh… hello there Éclair…" Kyoya coldly replied

Éclair then quickly run toward Tamaki then gets hooks her arm around his waist

"Ta-Ma-Ki-kuuuun! " Éclair cheerfully said

"E-éclair..."Tamaki trying to lose Éclairs arms from his waist.

Éclair then shifted her view to the sleeping host on the other side of the room. Then quickly walk towards it.

"Oh dear, poor Fujioka-san…" Éclair said sympathetically

"She fell down a ladder right?" éclair waved her hand towards her face, "How clumsy of her…" Éclair said then bent over Haruhi's head then gave it a light pat.

"Tsk…" Hikaru tried to protest… but then his brother stopped him from doing anything unnecessary.

"Don't do it Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered to his brother

"What brings you to Japan Éclair?" Kyoya asked her.

"To meet a possible investor to our company, what else?" Éclair replied frankly

"Well if that's the case it's alright…" Kyoya replied

Kyoya then quickly walked over to Tamaki and said something to him. The rest couldn't hear it so they just stood there silently.

"Remember this Tamaki, Éclair could be the person were looking for so don't do anything unnecessary alright?" Kyoya sternly said

Tamaki nodded in response then quickly went over to Éclair,

"Éclair would you like to go out for lunch? You know if haven't had lunch yet…" Tamaki sheepishly said

""I was just waiting for you to ask me you silly boy" Éclair chuckled then again hooked her arm around Tamaki then dragged him towards the exit.

"Goodbye guys I'll see you around…" Éclair waved them goodbye then slams the door.

"Ah, wait Tamaki – kun I need to make an urgent call…" Éclair suddenly stop

"Its alright take youre time I'll wait here…" Tamaki replied

Éclair smiled then quickly went to the restrooms. She quickly entered one of the cubicles then takes out here phone.

"Okay, you need to do this task today, wait for the right time then go for it."Éclair said over to the phone

"We need to help Fujioka –san from suffering any longer "Éclair said sarcastically, then hangs the phone.

* * *

><p>*riiing riing*<p>

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori" Kyoya answered

"Its Fuyumi, how are you?" his sister replied

"uh… I'm alright" Kyoya said

"How's Fujioka-san doing?" fuyumi asked again

"She's doing fine but still unconscious" Kyoya sighed

"Oh I hope she wakes up soon, by the way Kyoya, you haven't came home since forever!, we've been worried sick about you, even Dad…" Fuyumi scolded his brother

"W-wait Dad? Well that's the first…" Kyoya chuckled

"Just come home alright? If you don't I'll come over and drag you home" Fuyumi threatened Kyoya

-sighs-"Fine you win, I'll come home today," Kyoya replied

"Okay, I'll see you at home" Fuyumi said the hangs the phone

…

*end of phone call*

* * *

><p>"Sigh…" Kyoya puts down his phone then looked at the twins who were busy eating some cake that Hunny- senpai had delivered.<p>

"Hikaru, Kaoru…" Kyoya called the twins

"mmmm?" Hikaru answered with a mouthful of cake

"Guys,I need you two to watch over Haruhi for a couple of hours… Fuyumi is furious I Haven't spent an hour at our house since last week" Kyoya said as he rubbed his forehead "Fuyumi called and she wants me home pronto…." Kyoya explained

"Well you know Fuyumi if she tell you to do this, you need to obey or else!" Hikaru teased Kyoya and burst out laughing.

"haha… very funny Hikaru…" Kyoya sarcastically said. "But, I'm serious Hikaru, Kaoru I need you to watch over Haruhi until this afternoon alright?" Kyoya frankly said "Can I count on you two?" Kyoya asked them.

"Sure we'll take care of Haruhi till then…" Hikaru smiled

Kaoru nodded in reply.

"Well then, I'll be going..." Kyoya said then walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Kaoru who were busy eating a cake now reads a book entitled "How to wake up a person in a Coma". While Hikaru sat next to Haruhi busy staring at her long eyelashes.<p>

Then Hikaru curiously looked at the book his brother's reading.

"How to wake up a person in a Coma?" Hikaru annoyingly said "You think reading that book would wake Haruhi?" Hikaru continued then forcibly gets the book his brother has in his hands

"Well, we won't lose anything by trying the methods in there, besides haruhi's been asleep like 2 weeks now" Kaoru protested then points at the pages of the book.

"i hope she doesn't get a bed sore or anything" Hikaru thought

Hikaru touched his chin then reads the book thoroughly. "You're right, maybe this book isn't as bad as the cover looks, where did you find this Kaoru?" Hikaru cheerfully said

"It's in the reception area there's a bunch of medical books to choose from, I came by this morning." Kaoru points at the door.

"yosh! Let's go Kaoru we might find something useful there!" Hikaru jumped from the couch he was seated.

"But Hikaru, who would watch over Haruhi while were gone?" Kaoru protested

"chillax Kaoru, we won't leave the hospital, we'll be quick I promise…" Hikaru said while raising his right hand.

"Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru then grabbed his brother's arm then slams the door.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's room opened slowly as a man in a suit quietly entered. He looked around to see if there's no host around the room. He was already watching them since early this morning. Then the man quickly went over to Haruhi's bed side looking at the machines connected to the petite body of the host. Then he puts his gloves then reaches for the life support connected to the host's mouth then pulls it. He then quickly let go of the tube then exited the room.<p>

A long monotone were heard inside the room which caught the attention of the nurse who were about to check Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru then hurried back to haruhi's ICU worried that Kyoya be able to beat them to it. On their way back they saw Haruhi's attending physician running across the hallway and a bunch of nurses after him.

"Hikaru, where are these people going they seems to be in a hurry" Kaoru asked skeptically

Hikaru's eyes widens as he saw the nurses enter Haruhi's room.

"Kaoru! Quickly we need to go back now, something is wrong with Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled then ran towards the ICU wards.

Hikaru and Kaoru watch from the window as the Doctor revives Haruhi using a cardio stimulator; they stared at how Haruhi's small body bounces after receiving charges from the machine.

"Oh, I can't believe we left her…" Hikaru said while burying his face over his palms

Kaoru then approaches his brother and gave it a light pat. "Don't worry Hikaru, she'll be fine" Kaoru said

"But, then we need to tell Kyoya-senpai about this first…" Kaoru then takes out his phone

"Hold that for a second Kaoru, the doctors are coming out already" Hikaru quickly rose from his seat.

The twins quickly waited for the doctor to come out, hoping for good news

"I've got good news and bad news boys…" the doctor started.

"Hold that thought there Nakamura-sensei" Kyoya then bursts in the room.

"Kyoya-senpai, Am I glad to see you" kaoru welcomed his senpai

Kyoya nodded positively in reply then looked back at the waiting doctor.

"Bad news first, doctor…" Kyoya bluntly said

"Well, as you can see we almost lost Fujioka-san because her life support has been cut off so, the bad news is, there someone who wants to kill her…" the doctor said frankly

The 3 host stood there motionless trying to figure out who could be that person.

"Now, for the good news" the doctor said cheerfully

"Fujioka Haruhi is-

* * *

><p>Well guys I tried to make this chapter a cliffie. Anyway could anyone guess what the good news is? Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. –Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms-<p>

-Lelounatsu-


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4

Thanks to all who reviewed so I'm gonna make this one good…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN IT BELONGS TO HATORI BISCO

* * *

><p>"Fujioka Haruhi just woke up earlier…" the doctor said cheerfully<p>

"WHAT! SHE DID?" the twins yelled in unison

The twins then quickly entered the ICU room but then quickly went outside again.

"You said she's awake right? But why is she not awake!" Hikaru yelled at the doctor.

"YEAH but why isn't she awake then?" Kaoru pouted

"Because you didn't let sensei finish you idiots!" Kyoya scolded

"Gomenasai sensei-"the twins said then bowed their heads

"ehem, as I was saying the patient did woke up earlier as we revive her but then fell unconscious again, but either way, that was a very good sign that she was able to break out of her coma" the doctor explained

"Yeah that's totally awesome, Haruhi will wake up soon!" Hikaru jumped for joy

Kyoya then after hearing the good news quickly takes out his phone and dialed several numbers, most likely Tamaki, Hunny and Mori.

"He still has the rights to know about Haruhi," Kyoya thought then continued dialing.

* * *

><p>Tamaki spent almost all afternoon staring outside the side window of the French restaurant while Éclair talks non-stop.<p>

"Huh? Tamaki-kun you barely even touched your tortellini, you said you haven't eaten lunch yet…" Éclair then sips a mouthful of wine.

"I'm not that hungry Éclair…" Tamaki sighed then looked again outside the window.

"It's Fujioka-san isn't it?" Éclair pouted "You can't stop thinking about even if I'm the person you're with now…

"Huh?" Tamaki then looked at Éclair "Why did Haruhi get into this conversation of ours Éclair?" Tamaki said

Éclair then quickly got up from the table, "Why does it have to be her? Why didn't you choose me?" Éclair said tearfully.

Tamaki then got and wiped Éclair's tear away…

"Éclair…"

"I did everything Tamaki, but still it's not working…" Éclair said with tears running down her face.

"You know I did everything, I gave up my life just to spend 2 years with you abroad…just to let me see my mother…" Tamaki said.

"You knew very well from the start that our relationship can't be more than good friends Éclair, I hope that you'll understand that yourself" Tamaki continued.

"….But why Fujioka-san? What does she have I don't have?" Éclair protested

"Yes, Éclair you have everything laid at your feet…" Tamaki then puts Éclair back to her seat "but Haruhi is special, I see her not only as a normal person…" Tamaki explained.

Tamaki then knew that they are in a private room in a prestigious restaurant but still manages to keep éclair as calm as possible.

Éclair looked away from the blonde and drank a glass full of wine in a single gulp.

"It's alright…. I understand now…" éclair then gave Tamaki a forceful smile

"I'm glad to hear that" Tamaki smiled back

* * *

><p>*RIIIIING….RIIIIING…<p>

"huh?" Tamaki then quickly took out his phone.

"Moshi moshi? Oh Kyoya-kun, why did you call?" Tamaki answered

"Tamaki, sorry for interrupting anything you're doing now, but you need to get back here now.." Kyoya stated

"W-why? Did something happen?"Tamaki blurted out

"It's Haruhi she's waking up, I'm hoping that you could drop by later and maybe Haruhi would wake up then…" Kyoya then hangs up

*end of phonecall*

* * *

><p>Tamaki could not believe what he just heard..<p>

"Haruhi…" he thought

"mmm? Tamaki what's the matter?" Éclair asked

"Sorry éclair but I need to go… Something urgent came up…" Tamaki said then stands…

Éclair stared at Tamaki's purple eyes then took her wine glass and took a sip.

"It's alright… I'm pretty sure it's about Fujioka-san, I could see it clearly in those eyes of yours" Éclair smiled then looks away…

"Thank you very much Éclair… I'll see you later then…" Tamaki bid her goodbye then rushed towards the door.

Éclair looked at the wine glass half filled with red wine and smiled."It's going to be a lot more entertaining from now on" Éclair then stared outside the window.

* * *

><p>Kyoya and the twins waited patiently together with Haruhi's attending physician and some nurses who were standing by in case of anything unexpected will happen.<p>

"Kyoya-sempai, are you sure Haruhi would be able to wake up now? Hikaru asked his sempai

"Be patient, I believe in Haruhi, I'm sure she'll wake up" Kyoya answered

"Ah!" Kaoru suddenly said

"Huh? What happened?" his twin quickly asked.

"Haruhi's hand just moved" Kaoru replied excitedly

"MMmm… uh…"

The host club then quickly surrounded Haruhi's bed

"uh…" haruhi's eyes began to flicker.

"What… the…? My head…" Haruhi whispered while breathing heavily

Haruhi tried to reach for her head but then her shoulder brace stopped her from doing it.

Haruhi's eyes continued to flicker, and the Host club stood there motionless waiting for Haruhi's response.

Haruhi looked around the room

"Where am I?" she thought she tries to look at her surroundings but it seems blurry for her to see things clearly for the time being.

Then she her eyes came across the Hosts who were speechless as if they've seen a ghost.

"Who are these Bishounens? *Bishounen – Handsome young men* and why are they looking at me like that?" she thought

"Haruhi!" kyoya yelled

"Quickly" The doctor said then in no time the bed of Haruhi is surrounded by nurses and some doctors.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he enter the room. There he found the twins and Kyoya staring at the bed surrounded by nurses.<p>

"Tono!" kaoru welcomed the host

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Tamaki asked continually

"Haruhi woke up just a moment ago, and the doctors are looking at her for any signs of complications or infections after her surgery"

"That's great... thank goodness, Haruhi's awake..." Tamaki sighed in relief

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter… Sorry guys if haven't updated lately I was busy with my exams and all….Hope you find this one acceptable...<p>

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Enjoy….

Disclaimer: I don't own OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB

* * *

><p>"Quickly!" the doctor said then moved towards Haruhi. In no time a bunch of nurses were surrounding the bed of Haruhi.<p>

"How are you feeling Fujioka-sama?" the doctor asked the host

"Huh?..." Haruhi breathing heavily. "I'm fine, I'm just….having a hard time….Breathing…." Haruhi while catching her breathe

"Put the respirator on please… "The doctor said to one of the nurses,.

"Uh… sensei? Who is Fujioka-sama? And where am I?" Haruhi said while one of the nurses puts her oxygen mask

"Please rest Fujioka-sama, you need it" the doctor said while one of the nurses took out a syringe containing some sort of sedative to put Haruhi to sleep again.

"W-wait! I don't understand…." Haruhi asked then saw the host standing behind the doctor "Wait… who are those guys? Please I don't understand….Please don't "Haruhi panting as the nurse injects her with the sedative

"Wait… WH-who are you? … Please… don't" Haruhi said tearfully then completely fell asleep.

Kyoya then quickly asked the doctor about Haruhi.

"Sensei what's wrong with her? Why doesn't she recognize anyone of us?" Kyoya frantically asked

"Don't worry, Ootori-sama, we didn't find any complications, we'll run more tests though." The doctor explained "But after seeing her response, I think she has Amnesia…"

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood there motionless after hearing what the doctor said "A-amnesia? Haruhi" Kyoya thought<p>

Hikaru couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Haruhi…. She… she don't remember me? Amnesia?" Hikaru thought

Kaoru then seeing his brother's reaction quickly hugged his brother

"It's alright, Hikaru, she's gonna be fine, she remembers us... Alright?" Kaoru tried to comfort his brother

"Haruhi!" the all familiar voice echoed through the room as the host king entered.

"Tono..." kaoru welcomed his sempai.

"How is she? Did she wake up?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, she did, but the doctors need to sedate her" Kyoya answered

"She was in a state of shock and couldn't remember a thing" Hikaru said without looking at his sempai face

"Hikaru…"Tamaki slowly approached Hikaru

"I…I'm-"Tamaki reached for his shoulder but failed to land his hand on it

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone…" Hikaru yelled then walks around the blonde

"Cut it out Hikaru, now is not the time to argue" Kaoru tried to talk some sense to his brother

"No Kaoru, this is my fault" Tamaki blurted out

"I'm sorry alright? I was wrong, I shouldn't have protected Éclair-"Tamaki started

Hikaru on the other hand, stood there quietly and listened to what Tamaki has to say.

"-I'm such a jerk, there! I admitted it! I'm sorry alright?" Tamaki pouted

Kyoya stood there quietly listening to the conversation of the two hosts.

"Baka tono!" Hikaru yelled then turned around with tears in his eyes. "you should say sorry to Haruhi even though, she can't hear you, I know she was hurt because you choose Éclair over her." Hikaru then wiping away his tears.

* * *

><p>Tamaki after hearing what Hikaru said then crashed to the nearby chair with his hands over his head.<p>

"Haruhi…" Tamaki crying

"Sorry, I'm sorry…" Tamaki bawling.

"Yeah, you should be sorry Tamaki! After all you have done to Haruhi, she's been hurting since you left." Kyoya thought to himself then turns towards the sedated host.

"Haruhi, I'll never let go of your hand ever again. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I love you Haruhi…" Kyoya then kissed Haruhi's bandaged head softly.

"Kyoya-sempai…" Kaoru thought as he watches Kyoya kissing Haruhi.

Haruhi after being sedated stayed unconscious for another couple of hours before showing signs of consciousness.

"uh…" Haruhi moaned

"Haruhi?" Kyoya and Tamaki said in unison.

The twins were out because they needed to attend to their parent's meeting earlier that day.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes then slowly scanned the room.

"What's that noise? What's this on my mouth?" Haruhi thought as she tries to make her vision more clear.

"Haruhi! You're awake! Tamaki called sensei!" Kyoya yelled over Tamaki.

"Yeah!" Tamaki then jumped up and dashed towards the exit of the room.

"Thank goodness… Haruhi" Kyoya couldn't hold his feelings anymore and let his tears escape his eyes.

"I thought, I'll never see you like this again…" Kyoya said tearfully

Haruhi stared at Kyoya for a few minutes; but then confusion could be seen clearly in her chocolate eyes as if she was facing an unfamiliar face.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called Kyoya's attention as the doctor quickly checks Haruhi's vitals.

Kyoya then stood up and walk towards the other host.

"I don't understand Tamaki, she looked at me as if she doesn't know me…" Kyoya said to Tamaki.

"Please don't be amnesia…" Kyoya thought.

* * *

><p>"So how is she doctor?" Tamaki asked the doctor<p>

"She's completely out of her coma, but don't be surprised if after this she would sleep again for another 2 to 3 days." The doctor answered.

"But then again, earlier I diagnosed her with amnesia and unfortunately the same results came out of her CT scan" he continued.

Kyoya didn't bother to listen to the doctor and went straight to Haruhi who were still breathing through her oxygen mask.

"Sensei!" Kyoya called the doctor

"Excuse me sir? But who are you people? What am I doing here?" Haruhi asked

Kyoya froze in his place as if all his life energy was sucked up after hearing what his beloved just said. The same goes for Tamaki.

"Do you remember anything? "The doctor slowly asked the obviously confused patient.

"Nothing, do you know who I am?" Haruhi slowly answered.

The doctor after hearing Haruhi's response smiled towards her then turns over to the two young men his smile turned upside down.

"Boys, the diagnosis are true, it's positive she has Transient global amnesia" the doctor said to the two hosts.

"Transient global amnesia?" Tamaki asked

"Its one of the severe types of amnesia, a total memory loss." Kyoya said

"Yes, you are right Ootori-sama, you're surely the son of Yoshio Ootori-sama." The doctor praised him

"Like Ootori-sama said it's a total memory loss, the memories of the patient is somewhat locked away in a specific part of the brain." He continued. "Well, then if you I'll be excusing myself for now, I'll come back later to check on her." The doctor said then quickly went out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that same day:<p>

"Do you remember me Haruhi?" Kyoya asked

"No, I don't remember you or anything." Haruhi bluntly asked

"Not even your name?" Kyoya continued

"Nope, anyway who are you guys ?" Haruhi asked

"Huh?" Kyoya was caught off guard "We're you friends." Kyoya answered

"I'm Ootori Kyoya and that's Suou Tamaki" Kyoya then looked at Tamaki who were sleeping in the couch.

"Idiot, he still has the nerve to sleep at a time like this" Kyoya touching his forehead.

Haruhi stared at Kyoya's eyes as he touched his forehead. She then slowly reached for Kyoya's face. She let her hand slide to the smooth face of the host.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya then quickly covered her hand with his and gave it a kiss

"I don't know why, but somehow I felt this feeling before…" Haruhi said while releasing Kyoya's face from her hand

Kyoya's eyes began to brighten as he heard what Haruhi said.

"Yes, Haruhi… I know you did…" Kyoya smiled warmly at her making her pale skin blush.

Tamaki on the other hand wasn't asleep and was listening to the two hosts conversation

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm worthy of you…" Tamaki tearfully said to himself.

"I've caused you so much pain, I can't risk of giving you another one…" Tamaki then started to cry.

"But, I swear I'll will find whoever did this to you" Tamaki continued

"Kyoya you idiot, you're more deserving of Haruhi than I am… take care of her for me okay?" Tamaki chuckled even with his eyes full of tears.

"I love you Haruhi, and I always did..." he continued "But I'm a coward... I lost to my Bestfriend... Ootori Kyoya..."

* * *

><p>Here you go guys… Chapter 5 I was inspired this week and I decided I'll make up for the late update this week. Please Review and speak up guys… But please no flames… (^_^)b<p>

Lelounatsu


	6. Author's note

Author's note:

Hello to all the readers of Forgotten Reality

I've good news and bad news guys.

The bad news is that I decided to discontinue forgotten reality since I'm all out of ideas for it and a significant lack of inspiration for the story. I really felt bad about it though but then its time to move on.

But the good news is I'm starting another ouran fanfic featuring Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki. I will try my best to make this a great story so watch out!

Lelounatsu signing off...


End file.
